powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Four: Fossil Fun Day and Disagreements
"Now remember, each kid gets a sifter, a safari hat, and a shovel and oh-" "Hey, hey. Deep breathes. It's all taken care of. The event's gonna be great, Ms. Morgan," Riley assured his boss. "I know I'm a little stressed out, but…kids look forward to the museum's Fossil Fun Day all year. Now let's go over everything again," Kendall said, with Riley and Alyssa Rae following her with a sigh. Meanwhile, the others packed up all the stuff. "Shelby wait," Tyler got something to show her. "I got that coat we saw in the store window," he said as he put it on. "What do you think?" he asked. "It's-fine," Shelby replied. "'Fine'? But you said it looked great," he remembered. "It did," Shelby said, not sticking around to explain. "On the mannequin," she mumbled as she walked away. "Your truck is really cool," a kid complimented. "Thanks! At least someone around here has good taste," Tyler said. "Has a 5-tonne wench VA engine and-" Tyler got cut off by the sound of a horse. He turned to look. Ivan was literally a Knight in shining armour riding a horse. Everyone gathered around to see and take pictures. "He's like something out of a romance novel," Shelby remarked. Ivan put up the mask of the helmet and revealed his face. "You have got to be kidding me," Tyler said. "Mate, he's literally a Knight in shining armour," Chase told him. Ivan took out his sword. "I come prepared for battle!" he announced. "Digital portraits, eh?" he asked as people started taking pictures with their phones. "Alright," he did a peace sign and smiled, and then put his hands on his hips. Riley, Alyssa Rae, and Kendall came outside and saw what was going on. "Good grief," Kendall muttered. "Nothing to see here folks, the museum entrance is right over there," she pointed. "Thank you," she said as people started going in the museum. "I think we need to get some clothes for Ivan that are a tad less….medieval," Kendall told the Rangers. "Yeah, but just gimme a sec," Alyssa Rae got out her phone and opened the camera to take a picture of Ivan. "I can take you shopping," Shelby offered to Ivan. "Would be a pleasure, m'lady," he replied. She excitedly got onto the horse. "A brisk gallop through the woods is now in order," Ivan announced. "You're just going to the mall," Tyler told the Knight. "Why don't you take the others in your, ah, motorized buggy and we'll meet you at the park?" Ivan told him with a laugh and he put the helmet back over his face as he left. "My 'buggy'?" Tyler repeated. At the park, the Rangers were handing out things to each kid and served food. Kendall was sitting with some kid in the sandbox, who was putting sand in her hat. "That is a hat," Kendall told the girl. "Not a bucket." The little girl stuck her tongue out at Kendall and then continued. "Here you are. A shovel and a hat. Good luck," Tyler told a kid. "Oh-it's a bit muddy right here-leaky sprinklers," he informed them. "It's a bit muddy here I'll help you go around," Tyler helped a family with a baby in a stroller. Then Shelby and Ivan were back from shopping-and Ivan had the exact same coat as Tyler. "Ivan you look fancy," Koda told him. "It is quite nice," Ivan replied. As the others complimented him, Tyler interrupted. "Hey! Isn't that my jacket?" he asked. "Yeah, doesn't it look great?" Shelby asked. "I humbly admit, I do wear it well," Ivan told Tyler. "Oh, Ivan," Tyler got an idea. "Could you help this kind lady?" "T'would be my honour," he replied. "Careful! She'll ruin her shoes in the mud!" Tyler informed Ivan. "Not while a Knight of Zandar stands at her side," Ivan took off his jacket and laid it on the ground. Once the old lady went over, Ivan went to pick it up, but then Tyler went "C'mon everyone, keep moving, courtesy of the Knight if Zandar, this way," and during that time a bunch of people and two dogs came and all stepped on the coat, making it very muddy. "Well played, Sir Tyler, well played indeed," Ivan told him. A few minutes later, an ominous red fog came out of nowhere. "This fog is….red," Shelby noticed as the others came over to see what was going on. "Can anyone see where it's coming from?" Tyler asked. "I think it's coming from the parking lot," Riley said. "Check it out," Kendall told them. "Look! Monsters!" Alyssa Rae saw through the red fog. Then the monster made more fog, and nobody could see anything. Tyler and Ivan fought….each other, as they saw when the fog cleared away. Everyone else just watched. Tyler's jacket was missing a sleeve. "You ruined my jacket," Tyler told Ivan, who was holding it. "Well it suits you rather well now," Ivan said honestly. "While you two were messing around you didn't see where the monsters went, did you?" Shelby asked them. Tyler and Ivan began talking over each other. "There they are," Alyssa Rae saw, standing in the back of Tyler's car. "C'mon let's go," Riley said as everyone except Tyler and Ivan left and went after the monsters. The two ran after the others. As Ivan said something to the monster that is way too outdated, Tyler asked what that meant, and Tyler was about to morph, and as the two were about to start arguing, Kendall called Alyssa Rae's DinoCom. "Did you find anything?" Kendall asked. "Besides the run-of-the-mill monster? No, it's all under control," the teen replied, putting the DinoCom away before she could say anything else. "Morph already!" the monster said. "Dino Charger!" "Ready!" the Rangers morphed. "One against….seven?" the monster counted. "Vivix! Attack," the monster called. "You're about to encounter the fury of the Gold Ranger!" Ivan announced. "Yeah, but only after things get wild with the Red Ranger!" Tyler countered as they went to fight. Tyler kept on replying to what Ivan said to the monster, saying he could do it first/better. Dino Steel Armor On and the Rangers fought and destroyed the vivix. Then, as Tyler and Ivan fought the monster, Ivan helped Tyler when Tyler was hurt. Tyler said "Look, Ivan, I can't compete with the shining armour and the horse," he referred to earlier. "But we have to work together." "It's true, I am the whole package," Ivan agreed. "But you Sir are the Red Ranger. How can I compare to that?" "Thanks," Tyler aid. "Let's dispose of this stinking scallywag, together," Ivan told Tyler. "Let's do it," Tyler got up. Together, Tyler and Ivan fought the monster, and then they fought him as a team. Tyler heard the monster say something about a bomb in a car. "A bomb?" he repeated. "Oops! Who said bomb? I didn't say bomb!" "That's what they were doing to Tyler's car," Riley figured out. "Let's get him out of the city permanently," Tyler decided. "Dino Charger, Ready!" Using the Dino Spike Charger and Ivan's finishing attack, the Rangers defeated the monster, Smokescreen. "We have to stop that bomb now!" Shelby declared. She tried calling Kendall, who didn't answer. Smokescreen grew giant. "I'll pilot the Megazord and handle Smokescreen. You guys defuse that bomb. Dino Chargers, Ready!" Tyler told the others and the StegoZord, TriceraZord, and T-RexZord were called and formed the Megazord. Tyler went into the Megazord in Dino Drive mode. Ivan showed up, and combined the Megazord into TriStegoPtera Formation. The rest of the Rangers went to go defuse the bomb. They were looking all around and in Tyler's car. "I found it!" Riley said. "There's less than two minutes left," he added. "Let's move it away from these people," Alyssa Rae said as Riley went to get the bomb. Then a Magna Beam came and grew the Bomb. The Rangers began evacuating people. Meanwhile, Tyler and Ivan had defeated Smokescreen. "Tyler, we've got less than a minute on the clock, and a bomb that's too big to move," Chase told him via DinoCom. They came down in the Megazord, which could fly, and flew it all the way into Space, and sent it back to Sledge. Later, at the museum, Tyler had a big bag. "What did you buy?" Alyssa Rae asked. "Nothing," he replied. "Ooh," Riley peeked inside. "A gift!" "Really?" Shelby asked. "Who's it for?" Shelby asked Tyler. "No one," he said casually. "Tunadactyl melt on rye, toasted to perfection, just as you desire," Ivan came over and served it to Tyler. Only Tyler. "What a nice surprise," Tyler thanked him. "Grilled cheese for the rest of you," Ivan put down a plate of grilled cheese. "I too have a surprise," Tyler took out the box that he had said was 'nothing' earlier. "Ivan," Tyler gave it to him. It was another coat, to make up for the one Tyler had ruined earlier. "Let's take one of those self-portraits, eh?" Ivan asked as he put the coat on, referring to a Selfie. "Those two are taking a selfie?" Chase watched. "I think I liked it better when they didn't get along," Shelby decided. "Let us do the famed duck mouth," Ivan told Tyler. They did so, with Koda joining in for two of them. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Young Yellow Ranger